Disney Tangled: The Series (2017)
Disney Tangled: The Series is an American 2D-animated musical fantasy television series that premiered on Disney Channel on March 24, 2017. It is based on Disney's 2010 computer-animated film Tangled directed by Nathan Greno and Byron Howard. It began as a Disney Channel Original Movie, titled Disney Tangled: Before Ever After, which premiered on March 10, 2017. With the Voice Talents of *Zachary Levi as Eugene (eps1-12, 14-43, 45-48) *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel (eps1-49) *Eden Espinosa as Cassandra (eps1-12, 16-23, 25-36, 38-39, 42, 45, 47-49) *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Xavier (eps9, 12, 16-17, 40) *Alan Dale as Vicar (ep36) *Artemis Pebdani as Captain Creighton (ep39) *Artt Butler as The Fake The Giovanni (eps3, 29) *Barry Bostwick as Doctor St. Croix (ep8) *Blake Moore as Kid Lance (ep35) *Brad Garrett as Fish Monger (ep24), Hook Hand (ep32) *Bradley Whitford as King Trevor (eps7, 32, 43) *Brian Hull as Teen Sideburns (ep41) *Britt Robertson as Vex (eps20-21) *Bruce Campbell as King Edmund (ep38) *Carol Kane as Madame Canardist (eps24, 30, 37) *Cassie Glow as Kid Cassandra (eps35, 47) *Charles Halford as Vladimir (eps1, 10, 13, 40, 43, 45, 48) *Chris Sonnenburg as Percival (ep6) *Christian Borle as Father (ep23) *Clancy Brown as King Frederic (eps1-2, 6-7, 10, 12-13, 15-19, 28, 36, 42-43, 47) *Curtis Armstrong as Constable Lumph (ep31) *Danielle Brooks as Ruthless Ruth (ep13) *Danny Trejo as Malice Marauder (ep31), Wreck Marauder (ep4) *Dean Winters as Andrew (ep9) *Dee Bradley Baker as Baby Mole (ep49), Dwayne the Thief (eps14, 44), Ice Vodniks (ep48), Kitty Cat Tattoo Guy (ep11), Llama (ep37), Vigor (eps24, 30, 37), Water Goblins (ep27) *Diedrich Bader as Stan the Guard (eps2-3, 7-10, 12-14, 17, 19, 36, 38, 40-41, 46) *Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel (eps1, 36-37, 49) *Ellen Greene as Mrs. Sugarby (ep16) *Fabio Tassone as The Real The Giovanni (ep3) *Flula Borg as Alfons (eps26, 28-29, 47) *Fred Tatasciore as Villager (ep1) *Gavin Creel as Matthews (eps34-37) *Gideon Emery as Anthony the Weasel (eps6, 12, 20, 29) *Gina Torres as Queen of Ingvarr (ep42) *Greg Grunberg as William (ep24) *Hudson D'Andrea as Little Cassandra (eps47, 49) *Ivy George as Young Rapunzel (ep11) *Jake "The Snake" Roberts as Dart Playing Thug (eps31, 38) *James Monroe Iglehart as Lance Strongbow (eps6, 11-12, 14-16, 20-23, 25-37, 39-41, 43, 45) *Jane Krakowski as Willow (ep15) *Jeff Ross as Hook Foot (eps1, 4, 10, 12-16, 20-23, 26-32) *Jeffrey Tambor as Big Nose (eps1, 3, 8-10, 12-13, 15) *Jennifer Veal as Enchanted Girl (eps36, 38-39, 42, 45, 47-49) *Jeremy Jordan as Varian (eps1, 8, 17-19, 28, 40, 43-45, 48) *Jess Harnell as Pocket (ep29), Thug #1 (ep29) *Jessica St. Clair as Pizzazo (ep8) *Jill Matson-Sachoff as Petunia (ep24) *Jon Polito as Griffin of Pittsford (ep17) *Jonathan Banks as Quirin (eps1, 45) *Julie Bowen as Queen Arianna (eps1, 3, 6, 15, 17, 36, 42-43) *Kathy Najimy as Mother (ep23) *Katy Mixon as Seraphina (ep27) *Kelly Hu as Adira (eps22, 25) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Ferry Captain (ep29), Otter (ep29) *Laura Benanti as Lady Caine (eps14, 29) *Lil Rel Howery as Virtuous St. Goodberry (ep31) *M.C. Gainey as Captain of the Guard (eps3, 5, 7-8, 10, 12-14, 16-18, 28, 41, 47) *Mackenzie Hancsicsak as Little Girl (ep18) *Natalie Palamides as Calliope (eps25, 48) *Parker Bates as Kid (ep10), Seth (ep49) *Pat Carroll as Old Lady Crowley (eps10, 14, 16) *Paul F. Tompkins as Shorty (eps1, 3-4, 6, 8-11, 13-16, 19-23, 26-37, 40-41, 43, 48) *Peter MacNicol as Nigel the Advisor (eps10, 13, 17-19, 42, 45-46) *Ping Wu as Mysterious Man (ep15), Stilt Inventor (ep8) *Ramone Hamilton as Kid (ep49) *Reg E. Cathey as Captain Quaid (eps20-21) *Richard Horvitz as Borb (ep26), Jorn (eps26, 47), Lorbs (ep28) *Richard Kind as Monty (eps2, 10, 12, 14, 39, 45) *Ron Perlman as The Stabbington Brothers (eps5, 29, 38) *Ross Bryant as Minstrel (ep24) *Ruby Jay as Catalina/Red (eps12, 24, 39-40, 44-45) *Russi Taylor as Florina (ep26), Lorb Guard (ep26), Lorbs (ep28) *Sean Giambrone as Teen Eugene (ep41) *Sean Hayes as Pete the Guard (eps1, 3-4, 6-10, 12-14, 17, 19, 36, 38, 40-41, 46) *Steve Blum as Attila (eps1, 9-10, 13-16, 43, 45, 48), Moosehead (ep13) *Susanne Blakeslee as Old Lady Crowley (eps36, 39-42, 45-46) *Timothy Dalton as Demanitus (ep37) *Tony Amendola as Keeper (eps25, 48) *Vargus Mason as Teen Lance (ep41) *Vivian Vencer as Kiera/Angry (eps12, 24, 39-40, 43-45) *Yvonne Strahovski as Stalyan (ep31) 'Additional Voices' *Dee Bradley Baker - Guard (ep5), Guard (ep19), Herald, Large Thug (ep17), Trevor's Guard (ep7), Additional Voices *Parker Bates - Boy (ep14) *Steve Blum - Officer (ep19), Old Man (ep19), Vault Guard B (ep19), Additional Voices *Enisha Brewster *Lonnie Chavis *Keith David - Captain Quaid (VA Double; eps20-21) *Trevor Devall *Gideon Emery *Keith Ferguson - Cobbler (ep3), Decorated Officer (ep19), Vault Guard A (ep19), Additional Voices *Ashley Frost *Ruby Jay *Jerry Kernion *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Big-Nosed Woman (ep20), Townswoman (ep4), Townswoman (ep14), Additional Voices *Keith Middleton *Max Mitchell *Jesse Palmer *Khary Payton - Shepherd (ep39) *Kevin Michael Richardson *Eden Riegel - Handmaiden (ep19), Mrs. Sugarby (ep37) *Chris Sonnenburg *Fred Tatasciore *Kari Wahlgren - Old Lady (ep3), Additional Voices 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Dee Bradley Baker - Townsman (ep14) *Paul F. Tompkins - Small Bearded Man (ep20) *Zachary Levi - Feldspar (eps2, 10, 16) Songs *"Livin' The Dream" Performed by Fred Tatasciore (ep32) Category:Cartoons Category:2017 Cartoons